yugioh_arcv_branchs_rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 49 - Haunting Wrath
After escaping the watch of Declan's employees, Sora ends up taken to the hideout of Yuto and Wanda so they can get rid of him. Refusing to go down without a fight, Sora fights against the two angered duelists. However, Sora gets put in a tough spot against the two frightening duelists.... Featured Duels Sora Perse vs Yuto & Wanda Ozaki Turn 1: Sora Draws (6). Sora Sets “Edge Imp Sabres” (1200/800) and Sets a card (4). Turn 2: Yuto Draws (6). Yuto Sets 5 cards (1). Turn 3: Wanda Draws (6). Wanda activates “Ghostrick Forest” (5). Wanda Sets a monster and Sets a card (3). Turn 4: Sora Draws (5). Sora Flip Summons “Edge Imp Sabres”. Sora activates “Polymerization”, fusing “Edge Imp Sabres” with “Fluffal Sheep” to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Wolf” (2000/1500) in ATK Position (3). Sora Normal Summons “Fluffal Leo” (1600/1200) (2). “Frightfur Wolf” attacks Wanda’s face down monster, but Wanda activates her face down “Ghostrick-Go-Round”, flipping Wanda’s face down card to face up, and switching “Frightfur Wolf” face down. The effect of “Ghostrick Warwolf” activates, Yuto controls 5 Set cards and Sora controls 2 Set cards (Sora LP: 4000→3300). “Warwolf” gains 500 ATK due to the effect of “Ghostrick Forest” (1400→1900). “Fluffal Leo” attacks “Warwolf” (Leo ATK: 1600→2100). “Warwolf” is destroyed (Wanda LP: 4000→3800). Wanda activates the effect of “Ghostrick Specter” from her hand, Special Summoning it in face down DEF Position and drawing 1 card (3). Turn 5: Yuto Draws (2). Yuto activates 2 copies of “The Phantom Knights of Tomb Shield”, Special Summoning them both in ATK Position (0/0). Yuto uses both copies as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “The Phantom Knights of Break Sword” (2000/1000) in ATK Position. Yuto activates the effect of “Break Sword”, (OLU: 2→1) targeting “Frightfur Wolf” and itself. The second effect of “Break Sword” activates, Special Summoning it’s Xyz Materials and increasing their Levels by 1. Yuto uses both monsters as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon” (2500/2000) in ATK Position. Yuto activates the effect of “Dark Rebellion” and targets “Fluffal Leo” (DRXD OLU: 2→0) (Fluffal Leo ATK: 1600→800) (Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→3300). Yuto activates two copies of “The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil”, targeting “Dark Rebellion” (Dark Rebellion ATK: 3300→3900). “Dark Rebellion” attacks and destroys “Fluffal Leo” (Sora LP: 3300→200). Yuto Sets 2 cards (0). Turn 6: Wanda Draws (4). Wanda Normal Summons “Ghostrick Mummy” (1500/0) (3). Due to the effect of “Ghostrick Mummy”, Wanda Normal Summons “Ghostrick Skeleton” (1200/1100) (2). Wanda uses “Mummy” and “Skeleton” as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “Ghostrick Alucard” (1800/1600) in ATK Position. Wanda activates the effect of “Alucard” (OLU: 2→1), targeting Sora’s Set card. Sora activates his face down “Designer Frightfur”, Special Summoning “Fluffal Leo” from his GY in DEF Position. “Alucard” attacks and destroys “Leo”. Turn 7: Sora Draws (3). Sora activates “Pot of Dimensions”, drawing 2 cards (4). Sora activates “Frightfur Reborn” (3), Special Summoning “Frightfur Wolf” from his GY in DEF Position. Sora Normal Summons “Fluffal Patchwork” (0/0) (2). Sora activates “Frightfur Havoc Fusion”, fusing “Frightfur Wolf”, “Fluffal Patchwork” and “Edge Imp Frightfuloid” from his hand to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Chimera” (2800/2000) in ATK Position (0). The effect of “Havoc Fusion” doubles the ATK of “Chimera” (Chimera ATK: 2800→5600). “Chimera” attacks and destroys “Dark Rebellion” (Yuto LP: 4000→2300). The effect of “Chimera” activates, Special Summoning “Dark Rebellion” to Sora’s field in ATK Position (Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→1250) (Chimera ATK: 5600→5900). At this point, an unknown third party sends Sora to the Fusion Dimension, ending the Duel with No Result. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Sora Perse Yuto Wanda Ozaki Category:Episode